


Keep Digging; Maybe We'll Find Some Talent (Podfic)

by juice817



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Game Shows, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6614944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In 2005, instead of getting cast on <i>Supernatural</i>, Jared and Jensen get cast on Jeffrey Dean Morgan's new show, <i>Whose Line Is It Anyway</i>.  BFFery and innuendo ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Digging; Maybe We'll Find Some Talent (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Keep Digging; Maybe We'll Find Some Talent](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/191470) by chash. 



**Title:** [Keep Digging; Maybe We'll Find Some Talent](http://longsufferingly.livejournal.com/121148.html)  
 **Author:** chash   
**Reader:** juice817   
**Rating:** Hard R  
 **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen, minor off-screen Jensen/Jeffrey Dean Morgan, mentions of Jared/girls.  
 **Disclaimer:** Lies and untruths   
**Summary:** In 2005, instead of getting cast on _Supernatural_ , Jared and Jensen get cast on Jeffrey Dean Morgan's new show, _Whose Line Is It Anyway_. BFFery and innuendo ensues.

 **Format:** mp3

36.5 MB, 39 min 52 sec

Download or listen [here](https://www.box.net/shared/kd0nd13627f4r79inp87)  
Download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?rms4qhbrvw5zxxg)


End file.
